The Animal MRI Core has performed MRI studies, data analysis, and/or manuscript preparation input on the following projects from Oct. 1, 2017 to Sept 30, 2018. Projects are listed alphabetically by Principal Investigator: 1. Elinoff, Jason (CC). Pulmonary hypertension models, including Rat hypoxia/normoxia and murine CAV-1 KO; function, RV wall, ventricular volumes, RA dimension and LV eccentricity index. Two abstracts presented at American Thoracic Society meeting, 2017. 2. Frank, Joseph (CC). Cardiac function in a rat model testing the effect of focused pulsed ultrasound on cardiac function. 3. Kozel, Beth: Fellow Levin, Cardiac function in mouse models of pulmonary hypertension and/or diastolic dysfunction. 4. Liu, Chengyu (NHLBI): Imaging therapeutic device placement and cardiac function in a mouse myocardial infarction model with cellular therapy. 5. Moss, Joel, NHLBI. Fellows Pacheco and Kato. Data assistance and new mouse imaging planning. 6. Ottinger, Elizabeth. Therapeutics for Rare and Neglected Diseases (TRND), NCATS. Protocols NCI 14-103 and NHLBI H-0219. Efficacy study for treatment of cardiac hypertrophy in LEOPARD syndrome model mice. Second round completed in 2018.